Goodbye
by ToughLove726
Summary: As time goes by, Claire watches her family and friends pass away, making her realize just how short life is. One-Shot, takes place in the future. Rated T for character death.


**Dad **

I watch you suffer, I watch you struggle to breath, I feel so helpless. I look at these hospital walls, their dull and lifeless look fitting my mood. You would die from old age, who knew?

I ceased to age a long time ago; _that_ is the curse of this retched ability.

You look at me. "Hey, Claire bear." I snort at the use of that stupid nickname. I outgrew it when I was ten; I'm a fifty-year-old women, move on.

I almost voice my thoughts, but decide against it. "Hey, dad. How are you feeling?"

You laugh, but it turns into a cough. "Not very good, but I'll live."

Even on your death bed, you can't stop lying.

"You're lying."

You look at me. "I'm so sorry."

This catches me off guard. "What?"

"Everything that I've done, I've done to protect you. Hate me, resent me, but it won't change a thing. You're my daughter; maybe not by blood, but you've always been my daughter." Tears run down my face and I angrily swipe at them. "I love you, _please _don't ever forget that."

Your hand goes limp and the heart monitor flatlines; you're gone, and I'll never see you again.

I start making funeral arrangements.

...

I look at everyone who managed to show up.

Mom showed up, her oxygen tank not far behind. She shed a few tears, but she was quiet for most of the service.

Peter showed up, Emma right behind him. He offered what little comfort he could, and I was greatful for that, although it did nothing comfort me at all.

Even Sylar showed up; although, he never liked you, it was more for me.

It wasn't much, I'll admit that. It was just a small service, just like you had always wanted it.

People leave, until it's finally just me staring at a tombstone. I want to breakdown and sob, beg you to come back to me, but I settle for laying a rose on your grave.

I forgive you.

* * *

**Mom **

I sigh as they bury you. Your friends and family cry, and I shed tears.

It reminds of when Mr. Muggles final- I mean, _sadly_, died.

You sobbed over that dog, its old age finally getting to it. You even begged him not to go. That dog was your child in every way that mattered.

I also remember how you cried when Lyle got married, you would've that it was his funeral.

I remember dad's funeral; you acted like you were okay, but we both know that was a lie. You never really got over him.

I look at your tombstone and lay a yellow rose on it.

I'll miss you.

* * *

**Gretchen **

A car accident.

A stupid car accident took your life. Not old age or sickness, just a drunk driver.

You died two weeks after my mother, and my paranoid self almost considered that someone was attacking my friends and family.

You had a crush on me, and I liked you, too. But after I jumped off of that ferris wheel, we realized that it would never work. The media always hounded me, and you didn't want that type of life. But we were always friends.

You were there when laws that protected evolved humans were passed.

You married a nice man, and you had three children. You left behind three children and seven grandchildren. I made a silent vow to watch over them for you.

I look at your tombstone and lay a lilac on it.

You were my best friend.

* * *

**Peter **

I beg you to take my ability, to hang on a little longer. But you refuse, because you're ready to go. You don't fear death, you've died to many times.

I hold Emma's hand as they carry your casket away. She sobs and so do I.

Sylar cries, and it's the only time in my life that I've seen him cry. He sits on my other side, his hand clutching mine.

I had forgiven him a long time ago.

Peter, you held out longer than any of them.

I still remember the first time we met, before I knew that we were related. You saved me, and I had a slight crush on you. That crush faded as soon as I found out of our relation, but we always had that spark. You were my hero.

You still are.

I look at your tombstone and lay a bouquet of different flowers on your grave.

I always loved you, Peter.

I walk away with Sylar, because he's all that I have left.

How time flys.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it's my first one-shot. Check out my other stories, too! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
